after the twilight español
by The lovely Zelda
Summary: twilight princess zelink midzant y tal vez algo mas
1. Chapter 1

**AFTER THE TWILIGHT**

**By: Zelda**

**Capítulo 1**

**OoOoO= Cambio de escena**

**FLS= flashback**

**(notas de autora o aclaraciones)**

**-cosas escritas—**

**:::pensamientos:::**

Después de tanto alboroto y desde que Midna rompió el espejo que conectaba con el crepúsculo, la princesa de Hyrule Zelda se sentía diferente. Volteó a ver a el héroe Link quien se quedo impresionado ante tal ruptura del espejo.

:::Link… gracias, por todo:::

Pensó la joven princesa

De alguna forma la mujer de ojos celeste había hecho una gran amistad con esa muchacha.

:::la extrañaré, espero verla algún otro día:::

volvió a pensar

OoOoO

Midna se encontraba en aquel lugar obscuro, el otro lado de la moneda, después de que todo lo sucedido en el mundo de la luz solo podía descansar.

-M_Mi_Midna lo siento mucho yo, yo no sabía lo que hacía

La princesa twili casi le daba un infarto al oír aquella voz, la voz del mismísimo Zant, el que se suponía muerto, asesinado por ella misma. La bella twili volteó enseguida con la espada ya en su mano.

-¿Pero qué?!... ¡Ah!

La princesa del crepúsculo sin pensarlo 2 veces le colocó la espada en el cuello a ese ex sacerdote, ella temblaba porque el era más fuerte que ella y para acabar estaban en el balcón que daba al reino, en el cuarto de la princesa.

:En cualquier momento…:

el pensamiento de Midna fue interrumpido por el ojiamarillo, Zant

-Midnie… lo…

-¡Cállate! ¡Tu no tienes derecho a estar aquí!

:::y no me llames así… me duele pensar en… esos momentos:::

al pensar eso la twili estuvo a nada de llorar.

-Tu sabes que no era yo quien hacia todo eso estaba poseído por ese maldito de la trifuerza de poder, así como se apoderó de Zelda.

FLS

Cuando el portador de la master sword vio el cadáver de la bella monarca se enfureció demasiado, al ver un hombre muy alto de ojos malignos llamado Ganondorf sentado en el trono del castillo de la familia real sonriendo sarcásticamente, no lo dudó y empuñó la espada.

-¡Já! No empuñaste tu espada ¿verdad?... eres un ingenuo

Midna en su Imp form salió de la sombra del chico a contestarle a ese bastardo, ya que ella era buena en insultos, y Link lo sabía muy bien

-¡uy! Cuidado el Ganny-dunk se hace el valiente, ¡eres un bastardo!

-Midna, aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo no hagas tonterías de las que puedas lamentar después

de repente los 2 voltearon a ver porque al parecer Zelda estaba de pie, viva, pero se veía diferente sus ojos no se veían normales.

Zelda se acercó a Link, el pobre Haylian solo se quedó petrificado.

-Link… te necesito

Salió de la boca de Zelda y con su misma dulce voz, Link solo miraba sin querer llorar porque sabía que el Gerudo estaba cerca. Zelda (poseída) le tomó la mejilla y la acarició.

Midna ya se había dado cuenta de que no era Zelda y ya había visto esos ojos antes en… Zant

Al intentar avisar al muchacho una barrera no dejaba que se escuchase la twili o se acercase.

-¿Z_Ze_Zelda?

Preguntó asustado pero con la fría esperanza de que si fuese ella. Ella seguía tocando su mejilla y cuando Link cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse y salir de esa ``fantasía` le ardió el cachete y vio que de la espada de aquella mujer (bastardo)

Se calló una pequeña gota de sangre, su sangre.

Ahora se empezó a carcajear pero con esa voz, la voz de la maldad, el, de tan solo pensar en lo que acababa de caer se enojó y por fin habló

-Será mejor que la dejes en paz

lo amenazó

-¿qué al ``Héroe `` le molesta que use este cuerpo?

Dijo con ironía, sarcasmo y frialdad

Y se bajó un poco el tirante, y para acabarla de amolar se tocó la cara e iba bajando la mano.

Antes de que aquel malvado villano llegara a tocar a Zelda Link le lanzó algo para distraerlo.

FIN FLS

-Dime una razón para no cortarte el cuello, y más vale que sea convincente, y tal vez seré buena contigo y te encierre por el resto de tu vida atado.

El altísimo twili se hincó ante ella pero no para rogar piedad

-Solo te diré algo… yo… lo siento muchísimo

-¡Gah! No tienes nada mejor que decir ya basta , ya está, ya se aca..

-Hey antes de que sigas te haré sentir cuanto lo siento.

Como Zant tenía un poder único con el que podía hacer saber lo que siente a otras personas con tan solo tocarlo.

El se paró y abrazó a Midna, ella claro que supo lo que el sentía fue todo tan claro, y lo que ella pudo ver y sentir fue que el estaba a nada de suicidarse de la peor manera para los twili, pero el no lo llevaría a cabo antes de pedir perdón a su… amiga y aún así se suicidaría.

Midna solo estaba quieta porque no era fácil ...

Zant se paró con un poco de felicidad cuando…

-Oooooooooouch!, fuck.

dijo con la lagrima ya por salir, era clarísimo que le había dado una buena patada

-Midna solo lo miró y ella también quería llorar pero de un dolor mas intenso que ella no conocía

:::¿por qué? Zant, ¿porqué? No sabes cuanto me duele:::

Zant solo se acercó y ya los dos estaban llorando estaban tristes, Zant salió y solo dijo adiós.

Midna ya segura de que se había ido explotó a mares, llorando como nunca y eso que ella era fuerte

-¡Zant yo te…..!

Al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir de impulso, mejor calló, y se dio cuenta de que ella de verdad lo quería y no iba a dejar que se suicidara. la joven princesa se quedó dormida en su habitación, estaba atrofiada, muriendo por dentro

OoOoO

-¡Zant! ¡Zant! ¡AAAAAHH!

Se levantó, pálida después de aquella pesadilla, asustada salió del castillo casi volando al templo twili, en donde ya estaba Zant listo para morir.

-Zant no por favor, no lo hagas.

Suplicó llorando la twili

-Lo siento debo pagar

-tu no fuiste, tu no lo eras

-no importa, pude… haber tenido un poco de valor y no dejarme

-pero te habrías muerto en el intento

-Pero no te habría lastimado de esa manera, tu eres lo más importante para mí.

Al oír esto el corazón de la princesa crepuscular quería salirse de su pecho

-Si lo soy, no lo hagas, o yo lo haré después de ti

Zant solo la volteó a ver con ojos de suplica y perdón y mucha pero mucha tristeza

-Aún así seguiré siendo infeliz, porque tu…

la princesa corrió hasta a él y le dijo

-Hey ahora intenta descifrar lo que sentiría si te murieras

-Pero ya me mataste una vez

-No te liberé de… él

-Midnie…

Susurró el joven sacerdote

-Zant, no lo compliques es solo….

La princesa se quedo inmóvil al sentir el beso en la mejilla de aquel ser.

pero al mismo tiempo se desepcionó.

* * *

**o.O Matenme ahahah que intensa soy con el midzant pero es lo que (según yo y mis ideas pasó después de tp) pero es solo el comienzo tengo planeados varios fics de la misma saga …. AFTER THE TWILIGHT y**

**habrá mucho zelink y midzany ooo y sin olvidar lo que pasará en el SSB BRAWL**

** felicitaciones o regaños solo dejen review o si quieren enviarme un mensaje privado denle en PM**


	2. Chapter 2

**After the Twilight**

**By: Zelda **

Capitulo 2

OoOoO= Cambio de escena

FLS= flashback

(notas de autora o aclaraciones)

-cosas escritas—

:::pensamientos:::

La monarca del mundo de la luz (Zelda) se sentía diferente no se sentía del todo bien, y eso que ya habían derrotado a Ganondorf, ella y… Link, Link, ese nombre resonaba por su cabeza, ella ya no recordaba nada después de haber caído, solo recuerda que despertó y Midna ya no estaba, en el castillo ya destruido, hasta después la volvió a ver para un formal adiós, por así decirlo.

Una voz la obligó a salir de sus pensamientos, era la voz de Auru

-Princesa, entonces, ¿le gusta este color para la reparación de su cuarto?

:::Agh es que no me pueden dejar ya, y ya pueden dejar de hacer diferencias en el pueblo ¡solo quiero una pequeña casa!… nada tan ostentoso solo…:::

-Princesa, ¿no esta de acuerdo con el color?

-Lo siento es solo que… no quiero reconstruir el castillo

-Emm?

-Auru lo quiero demolido, haremos un hospital aquí

La princesa salió de la vista de todos quienes la miraban feo, ella ya tenía un plan era deshacer el castillo, hacer un hospital, crear un lugar de entrenamiento para los guardias y mejorar Hyrule y no gastar en tonterías. Pero el castillo seria reparado, solo que con función de hospital.

OoOoO

El joven guerrero (Link) se encontraba dentro de Faron Woods, un lugar muy querido por el, el no se podía imaginar Faron en sus ``mejores tiempos´´ según el Goron.

El muchacho salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la canción llamada ``Ballad of the Goddess´´ era obvio que era tocada en una Liria, el joven siguió el dulce sonido.

-¿Zelda?

La joven volteó y de sorpresa se encontró con el muchacho de ojos azules que su mirada la intranquilizaba y ponía nerviosa.

-¡Link!

Respondió algo sorprendida hace mucho que no lo veía. La muchacha avergonzada bajo la mirada sin dejar de sonreír ,se sentía feliz pero incómoda, muy apenada no sabia que hacer . Cuando de sorpresa sintió el abrazo tan reconfortante de Link.

Zelda solo respondió al abrazo muy fuerte y revitalizador de aquel muchacho, tomándolo de por la parte de enfrente de la playera y apretando y sintiendo el aroma de link que causaba que el corazón latiera a 1000 por hora.

:::Oh por Farore… Zelda huele hermoso, quisiera…:::

El joven espadachín al darse cuenta de que estaba abrazando a su futura reina se alejó muy avergonzado.

:::Tonto, tonto, tonto ¡abrazaste a la monarca! Que malos

modales tengo:::

Y solo se separó con la cara color tomate

La muchacha solo lo veía con curiosidad, siguiendo apretando la playera del joven

La chica solo sonreía, sabiendo que de seguro los dos estaban igual de apenados, solo que ella no lo quería aceptar, al darse cuenta de cómo lo sujetaba también se puso rojísima.

:::¿qué demonios estoy sintiendo, que clase de broma cruel es esta?... es que… lo veo y siento esto tan extraño y nuevo para mi:::

Era obvio que el se sentía igual y tampoco sabía que era.

-Hace mucho que no te veía… y te extrañe mucho.

Dijo la princesa.

La última frase casi no se escuchó pero si lo entendió Link

Al oír eso sintió algo extraño en el estómago

-¿En serio?...Yo también

también dijo el casi susurrando

…

hubo un rato de silencio

-Y… dime Zel…¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Pues, la verdad vine a Faron Woods a tratar de comunicarme con Midna, Siento que pasó algo muy importante allá y creo que tiene que ver con Zant. Últimamente he soñado con ella pero cosas realmente borrosas

-Mmmm… tal vez es porque algo va a pasar en nuestros mundos, otra vez

De repente se apoderó el sonido de la naturaleza y en sí de algunos bulbins que se acercaban, al oír esto se pararon de inmediato, Link sacó una espada (obvio no era la Master Sword)

-Zel. Cúbrete detrás de mí

-Ni lo pienses, te ayudaré

-No quiero que te lastimen

El muchacho se quedó boquiabierto cuando vió hacer pedazos a los bulbins con su magia pero ella seguía detrás de él ya que no podía zafarse de él, porque la tomaba con fuerza de la mano y estaba cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

-Hey, me puedo cuidar sola

Le guiñó el ojo sonríendo (justo como lo hacía Tetra)(Tetra= Zelda en wind waker)

De repente ya estaba delante de él y luego desapareció pero solo estaba en la copa de un árbol, cuando el joven solo se movía a buscarla. Ella lo empezó a seguir y lo ``atacó´´ sorpresivamente dándole un empujoncito .

el astutamente la cargó de costal y le empezó a dar vueltas

-¡¿ah!? ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame!

Los gritos de la monarca se convirtieron en risas y el también empezó a reír.

-Pero ¡qué demonios están haciendo!

-¡woooo!

Se escucharon varias voces de unos chiquillos, era obvio que eran los problemáticos niños Ordonianos

-¡Link!

Gritó la niña llamada Beth corriendo hacia el para colgarse del cuello al igual que Talo junto con Malo sin olvidar a Colin

-¡Aaaaahhh! Me van a matar

dijo con esfuerzo para no quedarse sin aire. Zelda solo miraba divertida y riendo un poco.

-Link ¿quién es esa bella dama?

-Hola mi nombre es Zelda

la voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿Zelda?

Preguntó Colin

-…

-Oh por Din… usted es la Monarca…

Dijo Talo

Rio sonrojada pero alegremente

-Si pero no me hables de usted y llámenme Zelda ¿Va?

-Okay

repitieron en coro los chiquillos

-Vaya Link te sacaste el premio

Dijo malo

Link solo le tapó la boca al tremendo de Malo

-Si me permite decirle… perdón decirte creo que eres muy bella y por lo que nos ha contado Link creo que lo eres por dentro también

Dijo amablemente el pequeño Colin

-¿por qué no traes la corona?

-¿y por qué estás a solas con Link?

-¿se han besado?

-¿piensan casa…

-¡Okaaaaaaaaay suficientes preguntas por hoy !

Contesto Link

-Pero es que…

-Nada de es que, ya adiós shoo

-Jajajaja no es necesario Link son adorables

Dijo la muchacha

muy tarde ya se habían dado la vuelta.

-¡Link y Zelda bajo un árbol B-E-S!

Beth le pudo tapar la boca a Talo a tiempo, mientras solo se sonrojaban los dos jóvenes.

-Lo siento Zelda… de verdad es que…

-Shhh ya no digas nada

Le dijo sonriendo

-Link, me siento algo mal por decir esto me siento peor que una intrusa pero… es que bueno por el momento no tengo en donde pasar la noche porque el castillo y Auru me pelee con el y desaparecí y luego Epona, espada, Talo y y y

-Hey tranquila me encantaría que te quedaras a cenar o ¡a dormir, a vivir si quieres, siempre serás bienvenida a Ordon por todos!

…:::Siempre por mi SIEMPRE POR MI:::

-Gracias Link de verdad te lo agradezco en el alma

-Bueno se hace de noche mejor vámonos

llegaron a Ordon en donde estaba Ilia con Epona, Epona no se veía muy contenta (Ilia tenía una obsesión con esa yegua)

-¡Link! ¿Dónde estabas? Epona luce mal

Dijo la chica de pelo corto y de peinado chistoso

:::Creo que es porque nunca le has caído bien, a Epona nadie le cae bien a excepción mía:::

Pensó el guapo espadachín

-Anda de corajuda ¿eh?...

Dijo para evitar más silencio

-Ejem

-EJEM

-¿Qué pasa Ilia?

Dijo tontamente Link

-Hola

Dijo la joven princesa

-Ugh perdón… Zel ella es Ilia, Ilia Zelda

-Hola Ilia que padre conocerte al fin

-Gracias igualmente princesa

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Por tu nombre alteza jajaja

Ilia solo río

La mujer de ojos celeste respondió sonriendo

-Bueno me retiro chicos necesito ver de que más me acuerdo

La doncella de ojos verdes que se llamaba se retiró

-Ella perdió la memoria ¿No?

-Si… pero bueno ¿Trajiste maleta por lo menos?

-Así es

-¿Dónde está?

-Guardada

-Magia verdad

-Sip

-Muy bien… te importa si te quedas en mi casa es solo que me sentiría extraño si no te puedo vigilar

Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se golpeó en la frente y se escuchó muchísimo

::: estúpido, estúpido, estúpido:::

-Si me encantaría

Dijo la princesa para aflojar la situación

Y se fueron directo a la casa de aquel joven

OoOoO

Al llegar a la casa Link preguntó por su maleta y solo la apareció en su mano.

- Déjame ayudarte

El joven guerrero dijo, como un caballero

-No es necesario, pero gracias

La dama le entregó la maletita a Link. En lo que el la iba a dejar en la parte de arriba, dónde estaba su cama, Zelda solo observaba la casita, le encantaba ese lugar, Ordon en genial. Pero aquella casita tenía algo en particular que le agradaba, de seguro era la buena vibra, y ese olor tan peculiar y agradable de su casa.

-Zel… ¿Podrías subir por favor?

El reunió más valor que el de siempre para poder pedirle eso…

El sabía que ella lo hacía más débil y más fuerte

-Claro…

:::como sube esas escaleras tan raras y sin miedo a caer:::

pensó mientras subía

-Woow… esta hermosa la vista

Quedó asombrada, colocó sus manos en el pecho y solo sonreía

-Veo que te gusta, ya verás como se ve de noche… aquí dormirás ¿Te parece?

Dijo con un acto de amabilidad, viéndola cariñosamente y aguantándose las ganas de abrazarla

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si esta es tu cama!, y sería justo que yo durmiera en la sala, porque ya sabes todo lo que has hecho por mí y por todo Hyrule, ya no sería justo de mi parte

Dijo satisfecha ya que al fin creía que no podía hacer mucho porque sabía que era ciertísimo

-De verdad, insisto… y no metas nada de eso, eso si no es justo pero solo no te olvides que diste todo el poder para salvar a las personas

::Ouch me la regresó:::

pensó con ganas de abrazarlo

-Pero de verdad…

-Sh… mejor luego nos ocupamos de eso, ahora que te parece si cenamos viendo como obscurece desde aquí, te va a encantar, también las estrellas

-Me parece bien

Después de Preparar la cena que era Chocolatito caliente ,debido al frio, acompañado de pan dulce tipo negrito Bimbo, subieron (con una especie de maniobras) la cena y unas cobijillas, voltearon la cama y empezaron a ver la noche aparecer junto con la luna y las estrellas, platicaron de cosas bellas como la Navidad, que ya estaba por venir, fueron a dejar las cosas y subieron y platicaron otro rato, esperando a que el otro se quedara dormido para dormir en el sofá. Después terminaron por quedarse dormidos los dos, en la cama.

Algo extraño estaba pasando con sus marcas, las marcas de la trifuerza, en ella la de la sabiduría y en el la del valor, comenzaron a brillar y sus manos a temblar, pero ellos no despertaban, las manos terminaron uniéndose de manera cariñosa, los dos pudieron percibir lo cálido de la unión de las manos pero no despertaban.

Cuando despertaron, no estaban en dónde recuerdan haber quedarse dormidos, estaban en…¿Skyloft?...

(Skyloft= la tierra en dónde sale Link en Skyward Sword)

Zelda ya sabía de ese lugar pero ninguno de los dos podía hablar. De repente, se escuchó una Liria tocando acompañada por una voz femenina que solo les decía a los jóvenes

-Sus marcas han respondido a las del otro, llevándolos a este lugar conocido como Skyloft, lugar dónde inició todo.

Los dos miraron justo sus manos marcadas, Zelda la izquierda, Link la derecha, las manos seguían unidas cariñosa y cálidamente, las mascas también se unieron junto con sus manos

-Como pueden ver, y veo que ya se dieron cuenta, se quedaron dormidos en la misma cama haciendo que despertaran sus marcas, y por eso están unidas sus manos.

Se que se preguntan muchas cosas pero solo les voy a decir esto…

La voz hizo una pausa como de un minuto

-Pronto tendrán otro viaje, el viaje de la paz, para reencontrarse con ustedes mismos y sus antepasados que aunque no lo crean son sus parientes y que alguna vez realizaron algo especial como ustedes y a mi antiguo amo, necesito que encuentren la Ocarina, no por el tiempo por lo demás….

Pausa, solo se escuchaba la Liria

-Para salir de aquí , la clave… sus manos

Los dos solo podían ver Skyloft desde la torre de la luz, como se veía una Silent Realm pero sin los guardias y con el sonido de la Liria…

**0.o jajaja como pueden ver ya empieza un poco el Zelink y mi historia se va a una en el tiempo de Skyward Sword solo el primer libro el siguiente tal vez solo sea del SSB BRAWL y ya vere que más pero ya se pondrá interesante, ya termina la introducción espero les haya gustado, amaría un review no importa si me la mientan Jajajaja **

~Zelda~


End file.
